Dancing Through Sunday
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: Songfic using AFI's Dancing Through Sunday. Co authored with Dark S3cret! Read and review people!


Teen Titans

Dancing Through Sunday

A/N: Hey guys! Here's a cool idea I thought of when I listened to a song. Guess what the name of it was? I'll give you a hint. It has the word Dancing in it and it's by AFI, not me!

Hope you all read this story and won't leave because of the stupid joke at the beginning. Special thanks to Dark S3cret for help on this story! Your input was much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own neither the Titans nor the song that AFI wrote by the title Dancing Through Sunday.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Will you join me in this dance, this dance of misery?_

_Cradled in imposs… impossibility?_

Robin… No, he isn't Robin nor Nightwing any longer. He is Richard Grayson, aged 35, black hair showing streaks of white here and there, steel gray eyes hidden behind reflective sunglasses at all times. The most eligible bachelor in all of Jump City, but everyone is inadequate to… He dares not even speak the name anymore, lest he ruin her memory.

The name was literally translated Starfire. Koriand'r, Tameranian princess, a goddess among peasants. Auburn hair that flowed like a river of lava down her back, stopping just above her waistline. Green eyes shimmered in any situation, sometimes from tears, sometimes from sheer happiness. But he realized she would never be his. Her heart belonged to another.

_Swooning, I am swept away_

_Swept off my feet, with step by step by step_

_We take the lead as drop by drop we start … to bleed_

There wasn't a day that went by that he resented the fact that he didn't make a move when he had the chance. He had been too naïve to understand what could have been. _Keep her at an arm's length. This is strictly a business relationship_, his head would tell himself. He always told himself that, even when he knew in his heart was speaking the truth he needed to listen to.

He still didn't do anything even when another man had swooped in to take up what he had left alone for so many years. He was all she could talk about. _He did this, and he did that…_ It drove him up the wall and down the other side how she talked about him. His heart was screaming _THAT COULD BE YOU SHE'S TALKING ABOUT!_ He had been wallowing in his misery ever since.

_Oh, we dance in misery_

_And we dance on, and we dance on_

_Oh, we dance in misery_

_All lost in the arms of our misery, oh_

He had tried to find another one to fill the void. He'd been in so many relationships he simply walked into his room at the Wayne Corporation building and said to his computer, "Check voice messages."

The computer would reply, "You have 200 new messages." Even before Dick said, "Screen out calls from telemarketers, religious organizations and my ex girlfriends," the computer had finished its job and dinged, "You have 2 new messages."

_Swept off our feet by misery _

_We're swept into the shadows_

He had been in the proverbial 'dark days' ever since. Every day was a struggle to go through. It was all monotonous now. Get up, shower, get dressed, eat, go to work, come home, eat, and go to bed.

He wished he had a wife to come home to, someone who could just whisper sweet nothings in his ear and make the day just melt away. He longed for a sweet kiss from his lover, filled with the passion that had long since died away.

_Will you lend yourself to beauty that will horrify? _

_Let me hide within your black, the still inside your eyes_

Dick sighed and ran his hand through his hair once. The only other person besides _her_ who could make him feel any better was long since dead. His only true friend from his leading days as Robin, back on the Titans. Her name was Rachel Roth, formerly known as Raven.

He could still smell the lilac scented shampoo she had always been so fond of, see the vibrant purple eyes and hair, the way her leotard hugged her curves. She had comforted him in his weary times; a lovely side effect of her mind melding was knowing all his 'warning signs.'

_Deafened, caught within a cry_

_So sensual, as step by step, I separate_

_As breath to breath, as I… suffocate_

She had simply stared into his eyes and seemingly willed the depression away. When he smiled at her, she half smiled in return and gave him a hug with the words "You'll be fine, Robin." Every time he had believed her.

Every time it got worse. Eventually, he lost the ability to feel pain anymore. He went into battle and came back near dead because of it. He lost the ability to realize that his not admitting his feelings was going to be the end of him.

_Oh, we dance in misery _

_And we dance on, and we dance on_

_Oh, we dance in misery_

_Lost in the arms of misery, oh_

He had tried to cut it out of him, using knives, razors and any other sharp objects, letting his crimson life fall to the floor beneath him, as he lay slumped against the cool surface of the bathtub. When Raven found out, disappointment shone in her normally emotionless eyes like bright fire. Her words fell like nails onto the floor. "What, the emotional pain not strong enough for you?" His only response was, "I don't cut myself to feel pain. I cut myself to relieve it."

The scars still showed on his wrists, so he was forced to wear long sleeved shirts, which he despised. He always wore gloves, black leather ones, to cover them when he was in summer. People thought he was crazy, but he couldn't let the world see his shame.

_Oh, we dance in misery And we dance on, and we dance on _

_Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows_

He sat alone in his bedroom, simply staring ahead of him at her picture, sitting on his nightstand. Raven Marie Roth's life had ended on February 14th, 2010 at her Valentine's Day party. A drive by shooting had killed her, along with her fiancé Garth Logan, and their friend Terra Markov.

She was off with Xavier Redd, the head of his rival company, X Mark Tech. The bastard had forbidden her from even contacting him, so he was now truly alone. Just as he was about to go to sleep, a memory surfaced. The night on the cruise liner. The spotlight had hit him and he had asked her a question.

_So who will follow? Who is the lead? _

_I know I'll leave a stain, because I bleed_

She had responded with a question of her own. "Why are you bleeding? Did the vicious monster bite you before I arrived?" They had started to dance alone, as the other Titans headed back to the Tower.

"Sorry," he had replied. "That last part was supposed to be a thought in my head." He had avoided any eye contact with her after that reply, and she grew more and more uneasy. As soon as the dance was over, he headed over to his bike and said, "See you back at the Tower. I need to go blow some steam off." He gunned the engine and roared off to go find some punks to take out his angst on.

_As we dance, as we all dance_

_We all... have no chance in this horrid romance_

Now he was alone again, snapping out of his reverie. The room was empty except for him and his bed. Tears returned to his eyes like never before. He sat down at his computer and wrote out a quick e-mail. He sent it off and went downstairs.

He opened a box that he thought once he would never have to open. He stared at its contents for a few moments and shuddered as he exhaled. He had honestly thought he'd never open this box. He had prescribed it as a last resort.

_Oh, we dance in misery _

_And we dance on, and we dance on_

_Oh, we dance in misery_

_All lost in the arms of our misery, oh_

Inside the box was a never before touched glass vial of an unknown concoction of lethal poisons. He had made it himself in Bruce's lab when he was visiting the man on his deathbed. He had used a computer program to compile the ingredients, mixed them in a glass case (similar to how Doctor Octopus made his potions) using a robotic contraption and stuck in the box.

"Well, let's get this over with," he said to himself. He popped the lid and downed the tube in one gulp. Two seconds later and his body was shaking with muscle spasms, his heart was working overtime, causing him to spew blood. He fell to the floor and continued to have body-wracking seizures for another three minutes.

_Oh, we dance in misery_

_And we dance on, and we dance on_

_Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows_

_Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows_

Korina Redd blinked as her computer pinged loudly. A new e-mail had arrived to her inbox. Curious, she rolled away from her latest designer outfit she was making for _VANITY FAIR_, and clicked on it. She was surprised to see it was from Dick. Making sure Xavier was still downstairs, she opened it quickly.

The e-mail made her break down and cry. She had to reread the message three or four time, as if convincing herself it wasn't true. But sure enough, the next day, a copy of the e-mail was released on the news. A news reporter read in on the 6:00 broadcast. It read like this.

Korina,

So you will not be surprised in the coming days, you will know that I have ended my life by means you will not know. Your face has tormented me for years and your voice has echoed in my ears.

My only request is that you continue to live your life without me, as you had before. My only regret… is that I didn't do anything when I had the chance; I might still be alive if I had.

Dick Grayson

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, what did you people think? Good, bad, horrible? Lemme know what you thought by clicking the little button down in your left hand corner that says "REVIEW." I live off feedback, but I also live for letting my suppressed emotions out through writing.

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash


End file.
